Born of Fire
by august10045
Summary: I had failed to live up to my legacy once. Failure would not be accepted twice. Warning: Dark Story. Villain-like/Antagonistic OC. SI. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings:

This is a dark Story. I have an OC in the story so Original plot ahead, meaning I WILL alter the plot line for it to fit my story. It wont be a hundred percent accurate ~ if you're looking for accuracy on Fanfiction boy do I have news for you~. Also an original bloodline complete with its own Kekkai Genkai. And I'm not even remotely Japanese so forgive my horrible use of the language.

I am going to be writing some harsh subject matter so if you have triggers for abuse then please proceed with caution.

Disclaimer: Never have I ever and Never will I ever own Naruto.

* * *

╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯

The Last thought I ever had as Arishba was that this was a shitty life to have lived. Now, I know that I have not lived long enough to be a fair judge but believe me when I say that I have seen enough in these few short years of mine to know that I had been dealt a horrible hand by fate.

No one really deserved to be stabbed to death. No matter what a shitty person you lived as and no matter what your actions resulted in, no one should be subjected to such pain. Feeling your blood and life slowly drain out of you and just wishing that you were finally dealt the killing blow because the pain was too much. Your each nerve ending being on fire and so much pain that you were not aware where it began and where it ended.

I was never one to advocate for equality of life, or a staunch believer that we could achieve it in its purest form in the first place, as I had seen that human right being violated in every possible way. But I had always had the belief that I would never be caught up in it, always thinking of myself as being one step ahead of my abuser and hoping I would soon escape.

I was so close too. So close to total freedom. Then life hit me on the head with reality.

Now I'm no angst-ridden Teen who bemoans their shitty life _all_ the time but I believe the day I die should be seen as leniency on my personal count for angst ridden thoughts. And that count usually never exceeds.

Well not when I can help it anyways.

Now I had never been much of a believer in any religion because the existence of god had never been certified in the actions of the people who spoke about faith and piety. I had seen many self-proclaimed prophets and their countless worshipers, but their actions only made me question the existence of a god who would let such monsters in to paradise. It was not dude to a lack of effort on my part though, it was just the result of a country torn due to faith.

But I had the basics right at least. Death, Judgement, and then it was decided whether you were to be sent to Heaven or Hell. So it did not make any sense how I felt no different and was carrying out a conversation about the demerits of a divided religion in a country I had fled a long time ago.

 _Wait._

Am I not dead yet? Was this simply the result of extreme oxygen deprivation to my brain. I looked down at my body which was littered with multiple stab wounds, from a kitchen knife I had used frequently no less, and then back up. Instead of seeing the degenerate weakling of an Aunt that I had, all I could see was vast darkness.

 _Okay. A bit of a letdown._

Where was the guide meant to tell you your fate? Where were the golden arches or even the fiery pits of hell. Not even a damn blinding white light which would guide me through this abyss. So without any clue as to what I was doing here, all that I could do was just float around in the darkness. Not a lot. Cause my gravity defying self wasn't really well practiced but I tried my best. Was I in purgatory? Cause hell had proper guidelines and I was kinda excited to see father again, but now we won't have a heart touching family reunion.

 _Damn._

The thing about complete darkness is, that it is almost worse than what you will be subjected to in hell. In hell you knew what you were being punished for and there was always a limit to how much pain you could stand before completely separating your consciousness from your body. But I felt that what I went through was much worse than the suffering which would be dealt in the Fire Pit. In the dark, but still able to see my blood drenched body, I had no one but myself and my less than flowery thoughts as company and I'm not narcissistic enough to lie that I am the best company to have.

That dear readers was how I spent a long time. I could not see anything, touch anything, the best way to describe it would be having no sensory input and feeling hollow yet at the same time feeling the anger and sadness one normally would at their death. It would have been better if the abyss had left me completely numb, because then I would not have had to suffer through the fury that I did at my wrongful death at the hand of a person who was my family. But it didn't.

It wasn't even complete sensory deprivation, because soon the silence was filled with moans. The terrifyingly loud moans, as if a million souls were lumped together and each and every one of them was crying out, which petrified me because their presence hinted at something awful. That I was not the only one in these circumstances, that I was not the only one suffering, that I was not special in my plight and the possibility that I would be enduring the darkness for quite a while.

I had no idea where I was and I had no clue how long I would be here. All I knew was that I was dead and probably surrounded by millions. Their moans rung loud and clear and the only way to tune them out was to curl up into myself and become lost in my thoughts. Which I'm sure I had described earlier at not being the safest place to find solace in.

When I did use my memories as a gateway all I could do was micro analyze my life and the choices I made. Not that I had been allowed to make any to begin with so I guess my existence was just a sad roller coaster of a ride requiring Zero input from me. In the end rather than following in the path that was meant for me, all I could do was run away like a coward towards safety. Or at least the fake sanctuary that was shown to me.

I spent such a long time in the abyss, so lengthy that I completely lost touch with reality and sanity alike. My life was picked apart and analyzed over a thousand times each time becoming darker and darker. My life. My existence. My actions. All were questioned by my rapidly disintegrating sound mind and it was brought up numerous times just how much of a victim I was to my circumstances and how much of it was in actuality my own fault. But the conclusion I came to was irrefutable.

 _I never had a damn choice. Never. In anything_.

I was a daughter, tool, example, puppet, weapon, a harsh reality that was hated. But most of all I was a victim. A victim!

 _I never had the power to do a damn thing._

I never saved the only person who loved me. Just cried like damn fool. Then I got murdered by my Aunt on a psychotic break. My whole life was wasted because I had no control. Because I was weak.

 _And I had promised that I never would be._

Oh, and I cried. Because the only person I ever loved and cared for died due to my weakness. I didn't to A damn thing!

Then I begged. Cried out. Screamed. For a chance to rectify my weakness. I would gain power. I would be so strong that people like my Aunt would never take away the people precious to me.

I had been scared of the path in front of me and the first mistake I had ever made was deviating from it due to the difficulty it possessed and the horror I would have faced. I was too scared to follow in the footsteps of a great man towards something which would have given me a purpose. It was my own fault how my life turned out. I became someone who even cowards would sneer at. A weak and pathetic wretch. But if given just another chance I would amend all those mistakes.

I would become what my father had always wanted me to become.

 _A person who would kill those who stood in my way. A fighter that did not regret the way he died._

I realize that my death is my own fault. God, Jesus, Anyone, just please give me one more chance. I do not want to die like this. I have so much to prove so much to live for. Please.

 _Just one chance._

 ** _Heh. Interesting._ **

My shrieking stopped and I swept my eyes over the dark terrain hoping for a sign of something. A sign that I wasn't completely lost to this cold dark place. But it didn't come. All I had for company were wails of damned souls, who were lost just like me, and they didn't strike me as the type to start a chat any time soon. But I tried my best to locate someone, or something, which would be providence in this sea of despair I was floating in. But nothing of the sort could be seen and soon the only things I could hear were those awful, awful wails. I wanted to escape this place.

A whimper escaped me.

 **You won't find me Mud Child.**

The voice vibrated around the abyss and I could feel the chill which spread out in it. Then soon I could hear nothing, not even the pathetic cries of the others. The quiet of the abyss proved to me that the voice was not a figment of my fading sanity. So, I had to locate it because it was the only seeming escape from this place, it was as if a straw had been extended towards a drowning man.

I whirled around the dark trying my hardest to prove the voice wrong. To found a voice that boomed from everywhere and nowhere at the same time but it was not wrong. Did I really think I could find the being in this abyss when I could not even see those suffering in it with me? Then with the confidence of only someone who had lost all humanity and rationality simultaneously I screamed at the dejected voice in the void.

"Show Yourself!" I screeched at the voice which had made all the other souls silent. An act that would need a lot of power. What was this being?

 **Now. Now. Do not drive anger the only one able to help you escape.**

Escape? Is that possible?!

For the first time in a long time, something that was not fury, hopelessness or regret seemed to blossom in my chest. While I knew that it could simply be a malicious spirit seeking amusement from those who were at their lowest in this expanse, I could not toss out the mere possibility of such an offering being presented to me. Because in all honesty, I was not stupid enough to not accept a helping hand which was clearly needed.

 **Mud Child anything is possible if I want it to be.**

And I trusted that voice. No it was not because I had no other options, while yes that was a huge contributor as well, but also because the voice had made the abyss vibrate just with the sheer power present in it. Whatever this being was, it had much more power than the dark which was housing all these souls and only the presence of its voice had somehow disrupted the abyss. The abyss so daunting up till now, was not only vibrating but actually _shuddering_ with each passing moment. As if the voice was not meant to be there.

And because it was a presence which shook the abyss, which I had come to hate with ever fiber of my long dead self, I uttered a promise which I should have come to regret sooner. I did not even hesitate because lets be honest none of us would have rejected an offer to leave, not even the other souls which had once again started wailing the moment the voice had spoken those words. Because it was a beacon not only to me but also them and if not me it could have probably chosen someone from the millions of souls littering the dark.

"please." That was the last time I begged anyone. "i'll do anything."

 **Oh Child. How you delight me.**

A delighted snicker rung around the abyss making it quake. It seemed as if an earthquake was occurring in the void, a natural disaster as the being promised something I am sure must have violated a law of life. The quaking of the abyss was soon followed by a shiver running down my spine. So horrific. But horrific or not, that voice was my only savior.

 **I want a show then. These humans have come to bore me. I'll fulfill your hunger for power and all you will ever have to do is become one of _mine._**

 _Huh?_

Those words may have thrown me for a loop but I will not deny that they also raised, this time, an excited shiver down my spine. The being not only promised an escape but also a purpose and a morsel to satisfy a craving I had no idea had become so deep since the moment I had come to the abyss. The hunger for power had become an all consuming black hole inside me and I had every intention of fulfilling it.

 **A child of Fire. You have to rise above the mudlings. Prove to them that fire does not bow to mud.**

 _How do I do that?_

 **Heh. You will know soon Fledgling.**

And with another shudder the rumbling started, the sound of the wails rising and rising along with the increase in the quaking of the abyss itself. The sounds overlapping and resonating, with such an intensity that if I had ear drums I am sure they would have shattered, and making me place my hands on my ears only to realize how foolish such an action was. Nothing was going to help in reducing the sharp noise which seemed to only grow stronger and stronger.

Soon a harsh heat spread outwards from my chest and managed to encase my very being and for the first time in a long time I actually felt pain. The pain while numbing in its intensity still made me laugh out loud, because for once I was _feeling_. The abyss was losing its control over me and the pleasure that spread in me was so over-whelming that I managed to laugh like a lunatic through the pain and then I cried out again as a tugging started in my chest from the same place that the heat had spread. A whirling sensation soon started from it and I was feeling so much so suddenly that my nerve endings seemed to be extremely over-whelmed and seemed to become almost numb.

The whirling sensation soon seemed to spread and my whole body followed that whirling sensation, twisting and contorting me into a formless shadow that was pulled out from the abyss and the sounds of the screams became more and more distant with every hellish second. Hellish because I had never felt such pain even while I was being stabbed to death.

The only difference this time was the fact that I held no resentment towards this pain.

XXXXXXX

Note:

Not the longest chapter but I just wanted my thoughts on paper. Oh and please be lenient this is not my first language. All I have is Passion for action/adventure fics.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Once again Dark Fic. with sensitive subject matter so read on you own risk. And I would like to address the fact that This story's timeline will not be an exact duplicate of the Naruto timeline. I will be tweaking it a little. Also if some major plot changes are a no-no then this story is not for you. Also I am going to apologize quite regularly to the Japanese language because I just realized I really suck at it but here I am writing a Fic that will need its extensive use. Also Swearing.

Disclaimer: Never have I ever and Never will I ever own Naruto.

* * *

╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯

I have no idea how long I had remained unconscious, but it was a welcome relief to the constant awareness I had experienced for a long time. For almost an eon, I had floated in the never-ending darkness forced to contemplate my life, with the pathetic cries of a million other lost souls serving as a never ending noise in the background. It was not how one would imagine spending there after life that's for sure.

The chance to finally be at peace was a blessing, but as most of us know no such thing lasts forever. And if it did we wouldn't have much of a story, now would we?

When I was semi-conscious I felt as if I was floating in a sea of calm, a sharp contrast to the void of despair I had been left to. I knew I felt alive and that I was finally comfortable but there was never a point when I suddenly woke up to The Being that saved me from the purgatory. That formless resonating voice that had made the purgatory shudder. _A powerful being._ However, I did not meet the being for a long time. Instead when I finally formed a thought process in my muddled mind I came to circumstances which in retrospect I should have expected.

I mean it is a no brainer that one will not remain in their previous body, that is if they ever managed to escape the abyss. But when one is trapped in the void, the only thoughts they ever have are of their horrid present and their sordid past and never of their future. So I hadn't really expected to be re-incarnated, by the being I shall dub as the _Voice -_ yeah I'm a genius I know-, into a familiar yet at the same time quite a foreign world.

When I came to I realized that I could touch, could hear, could smell and let me tell you never in my life will I ever take such simple things for granted and I will never let anything, or anyone, deprive me of them ever again either. However, they were not perfect, my eyesight was weak and I could barely make out one blurry object from the other and my hearing could have given an old retired rock-star a run for his money. Still, I was not going start complaining as soon as I finally made it out of the damn abyss.

I prayed to the _Voice_ which had finally allowed me to escape the abyss. Only after that was when understanding took root.

I do not have any idea how old I was when I became truly aware of my position, as my inefficient senses were still a work in progress, all I knew was that some woman was breast feeding me. A lot. Now I don't need to spell it out for anybody over the age of six how wrong that scenario is. How humiliating and degrading that feeling is. Although, I did try to keep myself from complaining too much, as anything was better than the void, but I had expected something more exciting than being reduced to a breast feeding infant. Even if finally having a full stomach felt fulfilling.

No matter how much I projected my thoughts inside my head, to establish some kind of communication with my savior, all I received was silence. Guess I didn't deserve some kind of an explanation or guideline on how exactly I was to become a powerful underling to some disembodied voice and make everyone bow to me.

How anti-climactic.

Slowly, my senses began to become stronger and stronger with each passing day and I could finally asses my situation, yet all I could do was just wait and watch in my present condition. So that is what I did. I am pretty sure I was one heck of a creepy baby because all I ever did was stare those who came to check up on me and, pretty much just, glare at them. At first the language seemed hard to grasp, then I came to an understanding that obviously they would not speak my mother tongue as it was not a given that I would be reincarnated to a country which spoke it. Thankfully they were talking in a language which I was familiar with, the language of the country which I had fled to in my cowardice.

Japanese. I had learned the language as soon as possible after my relocation because I had wanted to escape my past and that meant completely losing my heritage in all forms. Language, dress, culture and even my preferences, I had wanted to change completely and I had been successful at it. But now the means of my escape meant I had an added bonus, I did not need to face the barrier of a foreign language which soon turned out to be a huge advantage, for obvious reasons. They also wore clothing which would have been highly fashionable in the mid 1800s of Japan so going by their fashion sense they must have been a pretty conservative family.

Their was also an advantage I had by being a baby, as no one really expected a toddler to keep any memory of the conversations they had with it, or around it, so they were pretty forthcoming in their comments on my situation. How they felt bad for the single mother who had no word on the presence of her baby's father, how such a pretty face was wasted on an amoral woman and how she had tarnished the family name. And while I had no feeling of attachment towards the woman, who only ever picked me up to breast feed me, glare at me and seemed to randomly burst into tears on the drop of a hat, I felt angered by their comments that she should have aborted me.

 _Bastards._

And I had felt panicked because they were discussing the end of my new life before it even began, they were casually discussing how ending my life would easily rid that woman of a huge problem. Me. They had wanted to send me back into the clutches of the abyss I had spent numerous life times in and against all odds finally managed to escape. They wanted to return me to the darkness.

 _This is bad._

So I did my best to change from a creepy baby who only glared to a cute and cuddly little angel, and believe me it was a huge blow to my ego. No self-respecting teenager wants to flail barely developed limbs around and spit at their caretakers just so she would be seen as adorable enough to live. I even tried to build some kind of rapport with the woman who gave birth to me, but had never once spoken a single word to me, smiling at her and trying my best to get some kind of reaction. Unfortunately, this ploy worked more on women who had wanted me dead than on my _'mother'_.

At one point, when I had felt particularly energetic in my act and felt I had relatively been successful thus far as I had not received a single glare that day, she had looked at me apathetically after feeding me and simply called me a monster. Actually it was more along the lines of 'you monster this is all you fault. I will never come to love you' but eh close enough. I had a really horrible gut feeling about this.

 _Yes, really bad._

Do I have an ability to always attract the crazies? I must cause the woman kept getting louder and louder. "It's all your fault!" How it was my fault that she spread her legs for a man who did not take responsibility for his actions, I will never know. Should I have appeared as an apparition during the act and educated her on the demerits of unprotected sex?

 _Woman I'm just an infant._

But apparently my 'mother' had issues with accepting responsibility for her actions and in the end I never managed to build any kind of bond with her, not that I needed one but having the support of my birth giver would have helped in me not being killed. But my charm must have still been in working order because the other caretakers at least seemed to take a liking to me, one in particular named 'Akiko-san'. The reason I knew that was because she would coo her own name at me multiple times through out the day. Hard to believe it was the same woman who had commented that my death would seem to help my tarnished mother's reputation. A worm really. But I couldn't be picky at this stage of my life.

She was the only one who actually had conversations with me and could be counted as the person behind any development that I went through as a child. It was also because of her that I found what my actual age was. She had been talking with one of her lackeys about how a year and half ago today tragedy had struck when their 'Lady' had vanished from the house into the night and ten months later appeared at the door with a baby in her arms.

So I was somewhere around six months. Yet, I could think as an adult and depending on normal development I had not drawn the short end of the stick. I then realized I could have easily become aware at a much later stage and would not have been familiar in my condition until it was probably too late.

Additionally, with this new existence came a different feeling in living day to day life as the very air I breathed seemed to be charged with something extremely potent, the same charged feeling spreading inside me. It was confusing as to what it was but never important enough to take up a major part of my thoughts. Just a difference in this world that was only a curious little tidbit present in the back of my mind.

But soon the simple feeling seemed to become pressurized until it made me cry out a few times into the night and it was almost as horrible as the itchiness that spread through my gums while I was pressurized feeling soon became over-whelming in its presence. The feeling of something compelling flowing through my whole body, the same as blood but I was distinctly aware of it covering every nook and corner of my tiny form. It wasn't painful, yet it was extremely uncomfortable and it held my complete attention. Not many would have fared any better while lying around all day while being threatened by their bastard status which may have led to their death in a strict Japanese family.

But like all difficult times pass so did those days and soon the horrible sensation transformed into a warm comforting feeling that truly made me aware of how alive I was. I loved every single second of it, like some kind of drug designed specifically for me. This sensation strengthened and strengthened each day and spread out to every corner of my tiny body and as the days blended together one after the other. I latched onto it and soon it became comforting as it soon became a part of my routine. It soon became as natural as breathing.

Soon even the witch seemed to warm to me, the effect of my constant effort to be cute and adorable to raise maternal feelings in the frigid bitch, almost minutely though and never in front of the servants. Just when we were alone would she ever caress my cheeks and sing a sweet melody rocking me into a silent sleep. While it was embarrassing, I had to endure it because such endeavors would result in me living. The only time I would curse was when my -ehem- cleaning was taking place, because no matter how thankful I was to be alive, that was one aspect of life I did not need to have relived.

I guess the servants must have accepted my existence because they finally started letting me out of the crib and putting in effort to get me to walk and talk. Which I didn't really need help with, but I was not going to start showing my advance speech and mobility because that would have been extremely suspicious, obviously. So rather than a baby genius I just had to go with an early developer.

Let me tell you, nothing feels better than _standing on the floor_ after laying endlessly for months and floating in the dark abyss for almost an eternity.

With me actually being allowed to move and do something, time was easier to pass, even when the servants treated me like a baby and some still made their opinion of my birth quite apparent. It was a good thing I did not give a damn as some of the comments were actually quite brutal. Still Akiko-san, who had done a 180 in her behaviour and actually treated me like a baby rather than an abomination, took me out on many walk. That was how I came to know that I was not born to some orthodox Japanese family, oh no, I was born in historic Japan.

Complete with huts, carriages, an open sewage system and all the buildings made of wood. Granted it could be a really backwards village but what cemented my suspicions was when Akiko bought flowers, from a woman wearing a thread bare kimono, and gave the woman coins. Coins. I did not know of a country in the modern world which used gold coins as money, not even the war ridden country that I had lived in.

Thus, the whole timeline was thrown for a loop in my brain. First reincarnation and now time travel? Just what would I have to go through in my journey?

But I did not have many occasions to go through this era that I was living in, as with the older times came the older morals. It now made sense what a huge mistake my single heiress mother had made in having a child out of wedlock and no one found that more interesting than the village folk who did not even spare a baby out on a stroll. Therefore Akiko only took me out thrice before the whispers got to her and she decided that a stroll in the garden was safer than a walk around the village.

So time passed slowly but surely and I grew up as the bastard child of the heiress, it was actually what most of the servants took to calling me because mother dearest had not even bothered to come up with a name for me, but while I was still a bastard I was an heiress's bastard and I guess that meant something. For me it meant lessons in walking with the correct posture and a servant who tutored me on how to talk with the correct pronunciation, yes the lavish lifestyle of the rich.

It was an extremely boring way to pass time, especially for someone who had been used to internet and TVs as a form of entertainment, so I dealt with my boredom in another manner. By playing with the warm circulation coursing through me. From its intensity, speed, amount and even how much was needed for it to make my breath heat up and how much to retract before I could feel the my tongue beginning to feel too cold. It was an interesting pass time and the rush of pleasure I usually associated with it made me feel giddy. Although, I still could not tap into the charges that I could feel practically resonating in the air and I had no idea how that would come about.

It was due to that giddiness that I made the mistake of going too far in acting cute during one of my 'visits' to the bearer, after she had stopped breast feeding they only included her assessing me with a stern glance and leaving soon after while I unsuccessfully tried to act cute for her, and called her 'kaa-san'. That did not go down well with her, at all. Because as soon as the words were out of my mouth the bitch proceeded to slap me across the face. Hard.

But I did not cry. Oh no. I only leveled the woman with a disinterested stare and proceeded to smirk at her. Unsurprisingly she acted like the spoiled brat that she was and slapped me again, this time I actually laughed at her constipated look as she did not get the reaction she had wanted. Then she began to scream hysterically while screaming 'monster', 'demon' and other such loving words at me. I may have felt a bit sympathetic towards her but any human being who was so bitter towards a child deserved none, even if I was not a child, anyone other than me would have been a toddler and depriving a kid the love of their mother due to selfish reasons was not acceptable.

Soon the servants gossiped about the depleting mental state of the heiress who was losing her mind, yelling at a well behaved innocent child who was also a victim to her mistakes and it sent a rush of accomplishment through me. A few innocent questions about my condition in broken Japanese muttered adorably, how my 'kaa-san' hated the word, and how I just wanted her to like me, soon resulted in the maids turning against my mother. While they had no power, the hateful glares the bearer got the whole day soothed my ego. People were easier to manipulate when you had the appearance of an innocent child.

How resourceful.

Not long after it was my birthday. The day had started as normally as it did any other day, only with Akiko-san acting fidgety and paying much more attention towards my grooming and proceeding to dress me up in a lavish Kimono. While she was tying my obi around my waist, she dropped the bomb on me as she wished me a happy birthday and congratulated me on surviving a year on Earth, although, she did not say those words so dauntingly. I on the other hand felt my heart skip a beat and an almost impatient feeling coursed through me. As if some clock out there was ticking down, as if I had wasted my time and needed to accomplish something at the earliest possible time. But I successfully managed to keep those feelings from bubbling out.

However, through the day things just got weirder with mother dearest rushing through the house dressed up much more than usual, fixing things on her own and acting restless while directing the servants into doing something or the other. Her complicated up do pinned neatly to her head with ornaments while a single braid swished behind her as she rushed around the house, looking more energetic in a single day than I had seen her in my short life time.

Soon, I was seated in a tea room kneeling in front of a low table feeling impatient as I had been seemingly kneeling for hours. Or it had felt like hours to a kid with no interest towards their etiquette lessons and was only a year old. Maybe time passed differently for brats.

I took that time to observe the bearer, who had never visited me once since the incident but was minutes ago gushing over my Kimono and my hair. I gazed at her over-the-top light purple satin Kimono with a dark purple rope for an obi. _Where had I seen that before?_ Then at her almost caked on white foundation, black kohl surrounding her hazel eyes and small lips stained blood red. She was acting occupied while sitting right next to me and even my glares had no affect on her and for some bloody reason that annoyed me.

I did not love her or want any relationship with her, but I also did not want her to forget me. I wanted to occupy her thoughts and what better way than hate. But she was not even giving me the pleasure of a nervous fidget.

 _Wench._

That was when my gut feeling suddenly started up and soon intensified to a huge magnitude and I should have paid more attention to it rather than ignoring it. A gut feeling is proven to be always right and I had experienced it firsthand. From the moment the officers had arrived at the door to arrest dad, his execution, running from the country and finally being subjected to an unhinged relative. It had always rung loud when danger came knocking at my door step.

So, it really shouldn't have been a surprise when it once again arrived, this time to tell me that I was fucked, and the gut feeling even stronger than the strange circulating sensation. But I was still shocked at the scene before me. Because while the supernatural aspect of this new life of mine was difficult to deal with, it was still easier to come to terms with. However, this new development baffled me as I had no clue what to make of it.

A man soon stepped into the tea room through the screen door mother dearest had been glaring holes in for the better half of an hour. This man with long black hair cascading down his back, a green uniform of some king and an eye catching head band with a metal plate on it. His pale white skin was a sharp contrast to his hair and his yellow eyes with slitted pupils were decked with purple markings. I could feel the bearer vibrating with excitement in her seat and the happiness was almost seeping through her pores to radiate around the tea room.

Even with the evidence right in front of me, it took me a while to process what i was seeing. I was staring at Orochimaru. Legendary Snake Sannin. Defector of Konoha. Mad scientist extraordinaire. And just a huge pain in the ass in the whole of the Naruto series. I had no idea who I had offended in my life to be subjected to this shitty life of mine, but they must have been extremely sadistic.

He smiled down at me and I did the only thing I could have as an year old kid surrounded by not one put two mental patients, I smiled back because while I was a cautious kid I was not an idiot. I was not going to act out and receive the interest of a mad man who always wanted more guinea pigs for his experiments. His green uniform was actually a Jounin uniform and his eye catching head wear a Hitai-ate with the Konoha insignia. And it was missing a slash across of it.

 _What the hell is even going on in my life? Naruto? Naruto?!_

Since the abyss this was the first time that I actually felt panicked at my situation and the fucking bearer was not making the situation better with her obvious giddiness over this man being present.

 _Is he my father? Oh god no._

"Fascinating child." Was he talking about me? Cause that would not be good.

"Yes Danna. She is extremely well behaved." She giggled. The wench giggled at the snake, she really did need to update her taste in men from child eating monsters to a normal human being. God this was just embarrassing.

"Ah." He smiled at me and it was not as terrifying as I had imagined it would be, which was not really a point in his favor. "What is your name child?"

At that my own smile froze on my lips. Did I really want to expose one of my weakness in front him by admitting that I had a neglectful mother who did not even care enough for me to give me a name? I tried mulling over all the Japanese names that I could think of trying to come up with a female one before the bastard figured it out. Unfortunately my naming skills fall short under pressure and I just gaped at him with an open mouth. He just raised his brow at me and waited.

"I did not name her as I wished for you to do so Danna." The bearer quickly muttered, her head hung low as if silently apologizing.

"Even though I told you to take care of it?" Orochimaru muttered apathetically, the smile vanishing from his face as he looked questioningly at the young heiress, who was practically trembling at this point. Not that I care for her, but that is kind of harsh you bastard. Then he turned to me and again smiled that not so creepy grin. "Well child, What shall it be?"

I just stared at him. He was asking a child what they should be named? I had no complains though, because how many of us ever get the chance to actually name themselves. Well maybe once your older but not when you are still a child. So I took the chance which was given to me, a name of my own choosing would be a testament to the fact that I would choose my own path this time. "Akira."

The Snake Sannin simply nodded at me. "Then Akira, are you ready to leave?"

At that all the warm feelings I had with such a huge step simply vanished and I wiped my head towards the Bearer, she would not let this happen. She cannot be heartless enough to give up her own child to a monster. _She wouldn't._

She simply looked at me with a loving facial expression, while her eyes were narrowed and clearly showing her hatred for me. _No._ "Akira are you ready to leave with Tou-san? You always did ask so many questions about him." Then she patted my hair and ruffled it.

 _Bitch._

I was being looked at expectantly by both Orochimaru and the bearer and as a one year old who had just been informed her father had come to take her away there was only one thing I could do. "Hai, Tou-san."

"Excellent." Orochimaru muttered looking exceedingly pleased. "We will leave tomorrow then." Then the bearer launched him into a conversation on how magnificent he looked and what not. Truth be told I had tuned out from the conversation since the announcement that he would be taking me and that apparently he was my father.

The numbness of my legs from kneeling for hours did not even compare to the numbness that was spreading through me, however, like the abyss their would be no escape if I curled into myself. It would only leave me less time to prepare for the future and make me look weak. I had to do something. But once again what could I have done? I was still too weak to face him. Still too pathetic.

 _A fledgling._

Orochimaru spent the night in mother dearest's bedroom. No I did not spy on my 'Parents', it was actually being gossiped around by the maids of the house. That the bearer was a disgrace letting a shinobi 'spoil' her yet again and a wench because she was too loud. I, on the other hand thought, that if she got some maybe she would loosen up and stop being such an uptight bitch. Although, even the thought of them being physically intimate was gross to me, not because they were my parents but honestly how many of you actually even want to think of Orochimaru having a sexual appetite. On top of being disturbing as all hell, it only spelled trouble mixed in with his particular brand of craziness. I had remained blissfully unaware up till then thinking of him as asexual.

Oh how wrong I was.

Also Akiko can shove it. The bitch crowded me the whole night hugging me and cooing at me saying how she would miss me but apparently relieved that I would soon be leaving. I may have been a one year old but the way she could not stop smiling was a dead give away. The bitch would not have been able to lie to save her life, that worm. But I had an act to maintain and I would die before I ever became weak again no matter what the circumstances. So I acted, acted happy and childish and 'oh I luve Tou-san.' _Blegh._

So I spent a night in my purple comforter, agonizing over my fate and spent the whole night restlessly. Also no wonder the whole house was decked in purple decorations, this would have been a horrible hide out for the snake. I also explored the possibility of the warm circulation flowing through me to be chakra even though I had not seen the chakra manifesting into a physical form in my hands.

But boy did that revelation clear up some issues in my head. Mostly, on how to gain power in this world and not so much as to how I actually arrived in a world thought to be fiction and I had read of in the comics. It was not my favorite because I desired more gore than it delivered but it was still a series I had enjoyed. Was this some manifestation of my desire to escape from the abyss?

I felt a shudder quake my very being at just the thought of still somehow being trapped in the clutches of the abyss. No, I would not become embroiled in such thoughts. I promised myself power and if this world will serve it to me on a silver platter in the form of chakra then I was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth and become lost to despair at the thought of this merely being fiction. I would stand true to my words and never be in that position ever again. I would become like the being who had made the very abyss tremble with only its voice.

It had power and it promised to give it to me. If that was through chakra then so be it. Nothing was going to stop me. _Not even Orochimaru._

After spending the entire night not getting a wink of sleep, I was seen the next swaying on my little feet while wearing some shorts and a Kimono shirt, I stood at the gate of the house waiting for the 'love birds'. Akiko next to me clutching my shoulders with her mammoth hands was not helping my sleep addled and still quite troubled mind. Then Orochimaru walked towards the entrance and grinned at me, much more creepily this time, who was soon followed by mother dearest. She was lost in another dimension, while gazing at Orochimaru with stars in her eyes and glowing with happiness. Or pheromones maybe. I felt Akiko's hand twitch multiple times on my hands and soon they tightened almost painfully on my shoulders.

 _I so do not to need this first thing in the morning._

While I felt like kicking the bitchy bearer in her ugly face all I could do was stare at _'tou-san'_ with a cute toothy grin. Because damn it, I still had an act to maintain and that act would only get more challenging from here on. I had seen no escape through this situation and simply come to the conclusion that if I couldn't avoid him then I would join him. If he liked me well enough he could even help me in my quest for power. He did make Sasuke a legend. With those thoughts in my mind I had decided my next target would be The Legendary Sannin himself and quashed any thoughts of escape that had been building up in my brain.

"Danna I will await for your return." She exclaimed happily, standing on the threshold of the house. _ugh_.

"Ah." Orochimaru simply nodded at her and then turned towards me to give a smile, which could be ranked about a 5 on the creepiness meter. "Shall we leave Akira?"

I nodded my head at him. I had always spoken less to make up for the fact that if I did utter a sentence I would probably say a word too complicated for a year old child. Instead I had let my bubbly persona do the talking, however, I doubted that persona would last very long in Orochimaru's presence.

Then he picked me up in his arms and waved at mother dearest and when he turned I looked back at the place that had been my home since my escape from the abyss and all I could observe were faces relieved to see me gone and _'Kaa-san's'_ grinning visage. I felt bitter for some unknown reason, but once again I quashed those useless thoughts from my brain. If I had remained there all I would have gained was the bearer's personality and weakness.

The path ahead of me would be difficult but it would lead me towards my goal and no matter how daunting it was, I would not fall to the fears that had plagued me last time. Because I knew now what I did not back then

A perfect sanctuary did not exist for the weak.

And with that thought the house and all of its occupants became a blur as we whirled through the leaves towards a daunting destination, all the while I gripped Orochimaru's flak jacket praying he did not find it funny to squash kids by dropping them from trees.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

* * *

Note:

There will be some OC-ness from the main characters. I don't want to write half-assed characters who are one dimensional. But since I am not following the original plot they may be a little different than their Anime-counterparts. So just keep that in mind. But I won't be completely making them do a 180 just tweaking them a little.

RealistIze: That is the plan.

MrTicklesMMM: My character doesn't need to be Konoha's enemy to be a villain. Case in point Danzou. I always thought the same about the T&I but I guess the Yamanaka Clan must have some kind of limitations for Konoha to have a T&I department.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Once again Dark Fic, with extremely dark elements and may contain multiple triggers so read at your own risk. Also I had felt unsatisfied with my previous chapters and had edited them as this story was still in its early stage, so sorry for any inconvenience. The next few chapters will contain dark elements and I will finally start including some OOC-ness, and a much more developed toddler that people are used to. Also swear words.

Note: Never Have I Ever And Never Will I Ever Own Naruto

* * *

╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯

 _I had always tried my best to a dutiful daughter. At first it was just because as a kid I had never wanted to disappoint my parents or want the scolding that came with disobedience. Then it had become a habit and it had always given me a warm feeling when mom smiled at me and kissed me, just because I helped her clean and cook. Her ray of sunshine, is what she called me. A bit of a mouthful, but no kid ever complained when they were being praised by their mother._

 _Now thinking back on it, those praises may have fueled my need for recognition or maybe it was my father, who was on the opposite end of the spectrum and had never acknowledged any of my actions. Whether good or bad, they were all met with the same blank face. So, it should not have been a huge surprise that the kid in me would do everything she could to gain her father's approval._

 _Now my father may have been absent in my life but he was never abusive. His empathetic face worked well enough to render me into a nervous wreck and thus he never needed to waste energy on any facial muscles to look at me disapprovingly. He was indifferent at best and apathetic at worse, and I never had seen any domestic abuse either towards me or my mother._

 _But that all changed._

 _For the first time in my life I could hear my parents screaming. This time it wasn't the hushed whispers with which they would argue while looking around to make sure I was not listening in. No, this time mommy was yelling and father was yelling back. I had never heard my soft-spoken mother raise her voice in this way and it terrified me._

 _It terrified my because father may have been indifferent but it was quite clear that he hated disobedience._

 _If they had been careful, like before, they may have seen me standing behind the wall and eavesdropping on their conversation. But they didn't and now I knew that my loving and obedient mother was yelling at father because of me. For once she actually spoke up against dad and got hit, but she still argued with him because of me. Because she loved me. Because she wanted to keep me safe. Because I wasn't a part of dad's fight._

 _'_ _How could you?_ _'_ _She hissed._ _'_ _To your own daughter!_ _'_

 _But father kept insisting that he was right. That what he was planning would ensure the safety of possibly a hundred more kids out on the streets. That sacrifices needed to be made for the bigger picture. That as his daughter I should be proud to follow in his footsteps._

 _'_ _I will not let you. You will not hand my daughter over to a pedophile!_ _'_

 _Now that was a word I wasn't familiar with. What did it mean? I hated not knowing stuff and especially stuff that was about me. Maybe father was finally going to send me away because I never completed my chores on time. Like the place cousin Laila went to that taught her how to cook and clean and make pretty clothes for her marriage._

 _No that wasn't good._

 _'_ _I am not selling her! You know that it's just a ruse to get that bastard in our hands. He has ruined the lives of so many kids and because of his position no one stops him. No more.'_

 _Then he started one of his lectures on how the rich and powerful were getting away with all their evil deeds because there was no one to stop them. How our country was now war torn and split because the officials were power hungry. That the rebellion he was a part of would keep the country from falling into despair. Basically, he repeated what he said every day, he chanted those words like a broken mantra. But then again so did most of the people who lived in our city. Our teacher says that's the reason we have the scary policemen circling around our schools, parks and neighborhoods._

 _Because the government did not trust the people anymore._

 _I was broken out of my thoughts when a slap resonated in the kitchen and I couldn't stop the startled gasp that slipped out of my mouth._

 _Soon both of their faces turned towards the door I was peeking through. And that was the first time in my life that my father smiled at me, completely ignoring the fact that he had just slapped his wife in front of his young daughter. Then he advanced towards me, while I stood rooted to the spot, and placed his hand on my hair. As he towered above me, I had to crane my neck to peek at him from below my bangs._

 _His smile was stretched almost uncomfortably and It looked uncomfortably artificial on his face, as if he had never had the chance to smile a whole lot and had no idea how to perform the act in public._

 _'You want to be like your father don't you Arishba?'_

 _I don't know._

 _'You wouldn't disappoint me would you my daughter?'_

 _Never._

 _'You will help your father destroy those bad people, right?'_

 _The last words were spoken loud and clear, as if a statement set in stone had been written. It was followed by my mommy's hysterical sob. And like the approval seeking brat that I was, who had just seen her mom hit, I could only nod at my father. He gave me another of his too wide to be real smiles and ruffled my hair, satisfied that my answer had been what he wanted._

 _As if my answer mattered in the end anyways._

* * *

 ** _"The price of anything is the amount of life you exchange for it."_**

 ** _~Henry David Thoreau_**

* * *

 _҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉_

People always imagine that their life will go a certain way and those who deny it are rat-faced bastards. Everyone has some kind of idea as to what they would like to do and what they want to achieve in their life. Even if it is something as simple as to wake up every day and spend a long life filled with happiness. Granted it is the simplest and yet at the same time one of the hardest to achieve ambitions.

I had no such expectations of my life. Truth be told I had been floating as if a ghost through most of my life, no goals and no hopes. Just a living corpse which went through the motions. It wasn't because my life in Japan had been unfulfilling, it was because I knew that I had been living a lie. I had a different name, a different country, and a different identity yet I was unable to shake off the grip my past had on me.

It did not help that my aunt turned out to be an emotionally unstable immigrant who had lost all her sanity before she could escape. It had been too late for her and she was irrevocably damaged. We had never been rid of the past that my aunt still relived every night and because of her we relived it every day.

My new life led me to an existence where I would spend every waking moment denying reality and instead lived a life surrounded in comics and any source that helped me forget. They were an escape first and foremost. I never loved any series, I just escaped into a world where all my problem seemed insignificant compared to all of the character's troubles.

So, imagine my surprise when one of the series that I read sparingly, only watched from little clips here and there and got information on through other misguided souls, was playing out right in front of me. I could be in a coma, probably brain dead and conjuring up this whole scenario just to pass the time in my boring existence. That seemed much more plausible than the fact that this was a reality.

But I knew it was not. The abyss could not be made up even by the most psychotic break in existence and it was too horrific to be a figment of my imagination. The _Voice,_ the powerful being that radiated such strength, could not be conjured up. So, while I knew what was happening to me was highly unusual, it was also true that it could not be fake.

It was at that moment that I came to the conclusion that it was highly probable that this world around me, including my circumstances, must be a test of some sort. Because the promises I had made to the _Voice_ had been quite tremendous and it was obvious that the _Voice_ would test my potential. Maybe that was through a world that had been at the back of my mind through the comics I read.

It was the only theory that I could come up with.

I did get to do a lot of thinking on how I would present myself to Orochimaru and what I needed to accomplish. I needed power, plain and simple. How to do that?

I had no idea.

Being a shinobi was a given and even though being Orochimaru's lackey would give me power, I was not going to be someone's tool this time around. Therefore, each step of mine needed to be carefully planned and executed. In my path for power I could not play into the hands of the Snake Sannin, whose thirst for power and eternal life were a hundred times greater than mine.

Daughter or not, I could not be foolish enough to believe that Orochimaru needed his daughter with him because he was a family man. If he had taken me from that wretch of a woman it meant that he needed me for something. I had not read the manga with diligence but I had never even heard of a daughter that Orochimaru had left behind. That meant that either this daughter had never existed or that she would soon cease to exist.

I was not going to let that happen.

So, I needed to live until the end and to do that I either had to project myself to be weak enough to rouse no interest from my 'Tou-san' or I needed to be strong enough that he found me extremely useful and then make a clean break, as soon as possible, from the lecher.

I could not take the first option even though that was an easy way out, because if I seemed too weak I had no doubt that my loving parent would kill me before I could tarnish his good name. No prodigy would want a failure towards their name, or at least this prodigy did not. So, I had to be useful enough to live, take help from him enough to be powerful and then run like Usain Bolt as far as I could from Daddy dearest's clutches.

Of course, that would only be possible after I found out what his status in this world. Going by his clothes he was still a part of Konoha and had yet to defect, and that undoubtedly was the biggest obstacle in my plan. If he had defected I could have sought refuge in Konoha, from a man they regarded as the biggest monster in existence, but at the moment I had no idea who would be able to keep me safe from Orochimaru. At the moment he was a hero to Konoha and would hand me over to him on a silver platter lathered with butter.

So, I had to wait for the perfect opportunity and do as he said. Maybe I could learn something extremely useful from being raised by one of the legendary Sannin.

"You are an awfully quite child." Orichimaru suddenly stopped his tree hopping to smile down at me. I put on my most charming toothless smile that would have blinded the sun, because if there was one thing I learned in this world it was that cute children were appreciated a whole lot. "Good. No time needs to be wasted on discipline."

No my smile did not slip at his words, it just dimmed a little. And with that he continued to carry me through the dense forest to god knows where. I had eaten a light breakfast at the house and could feel the hunger pangs starting, but the Snake Sadist did not stop once through the whole day for even a light snack. When we finally stopped it was when the darkness of the night made visibility difficult, but I soon found out that was not to camp but rather because we had reached out destination.

My heart lurched to my throat when he casually strolled into a dark cave, as one would walk into their living room, and soon saw the rocky walls started to become illuminated from a light radiating from inside the cave. This was definitely not Konoha, unless they had gone under mass relocation.

 _Uh oh._

Then he reached into his back pocket and pulled a bar wrapped in a foil and handed it to me with a smile, while I was horrified of my situation I was not going to deny food at this point and gladly took it from his hands. The first bite was almost cautious, but after the second bit my hunger took over and I practically gobbled up the snack, curiously it was almost like a granola bar.

The cave soon took on the form of an establishment that could only be described as a long hallway of doom. The perfect location for a mad scientist to experiment in, and that was when my suspicion was confirmed that it did not if I was his blood or not, I would undoubtedly become a guinea pig Orochimaru experimented on. If he had different intentions, he would have taken me to Konoha and not to a hidden location where he plotted his nefarious evils.

I squirmed in his arms and felt my throat dry up. Yes, I realize that I should have had more of a mind than to walk right into such circumstances but I had no other choice. I was not strong enough to escape and that was made certain when the Snake Sannin tightened his grip on my waist, in response to my squirming, to the point that I yelped out at the sudden pain.

He just gave me a silent stare narrowing his eyes at me and I was so nervous at this point that I completely forgot my cutesy act. I gave him a wide-eyed stare, looking into his terrifying eyes and hoping that he magically grew into some kind of attachment for his own blood or at least enough to not convert me into something barely alive in his quest for longevity.

"Tou-san?"

"Akira, you are going to be a part of something great soon." He smiled and I swear this time it was a fucking 10 on the damn creepiness scale. "It would greatly please me if you served your purpose."

I froze at his words, while I could not show him the effects his words had on me, I could allow myself to panic a little as his words meant that the damn snake had me just to serve as a part of his experimentation. I was not a mistake, I was born just as a pawn in Orochimaru's sick game.

 _Shit._

Soon he led me to a huge steel door, that served as an entrance apparently, and as the doors opened I realized that this lair of his was not isolated in any way. This place had another person sitting on a chair scribbling away like a lunatic in a notebook, dressed in a lab coat and surrounded by strange chemicals. Said person looked up from his task and did a double take when his eyes landed at us.

"Is that...?"

"Yes." Orochimaru cut the man off and walked into the strange room still holding my waist in a tight grip. Then he unceremoniously dumped into the stranger's arms like I was a sack of potatoes and looked down at the notebook the man had been scribbling in, "How far along are you?"

The strange man just stared at me in astonishment for a while, as if he was just handed a strange animal he had no idea how to handle and adjusted me in his arms, then he looked up towards the Sannin and spoke almost in a whisper, "I have completed it actually, but I was trying to find out a less painful way to achieve…."

"You must have a lot of free time then." Did this man have something against people actually completing a sentence in his presence.

 _Painful?_

"No! Orochimaru-sama I-I was just making s-sure that the specimen did not get damaged before the trials w-were finished." The man stammered out in his haste and then he jumped out of the chair he was still seated in trying to bow to a man and holding a toddler in his arms at the same time.

"If the specimen is damaged I will obtain a new one, do not concern yourself with useless thoughts." Orochimaru's raspy voice rose sharply and seemed to echo in the huge room. "The pain is not a side-effect but a necessary part of the trial. We do not have the time to explore other options."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. Sorry O-orichimaru-sama." The man was a mess and I am pretty sure I would have been the same if the anger in the Snake Sannin's voice had been directed at me.

After a minute of an intense being levelled to the nervous wreck of a man the Sannin smiled down comfortingly at me and gripped my shoulders and I had to keep my churning stomach under control, the snack bar trying to crawl its way back up my esophagus, If I had not then the snake would have a vomiting child in his hands and I am sure he would have been less than pleased, even though it would have been a comical situation I did not have a death wish.

"After all, Akira will be able to handle it."

 _Huh?_

What the what now? Was the bastard talking about me and painful experimentation? My already wide eyes became as wide as saucers and I shook my head as fast as I could. Did the snake actually just say that? He was planning to experiment on me? Before I could squeak out a word to the sadistic deviant I began to feel a panic attack rise in me. The only thing that stopped the attack was the loud booming laugh that resonated through the room.

"She is a smart child, quite insightful, isn't she?" The voice that said that was reminiscent of a parent boasting about their child to a friend. Fuck, I'm related to a lunatic.

"Do not worry child, it's like they say, Pain is Gain." He snickered the sentence at me before nodding at his lackey. "Prepare her."

 _No. No!_

I tried squirming in the man's hands, tried kicking my feet in his gut and even tried gouging his eyes out with my non-existent nails but all my efforts were in vain. The kicks had no force in them and my well-groomed nails were a sad excuse of a weapon. Damn you Akiko-san. So I utilized the only weapon a toddler had, their teeth. Unfortunately biting a man on their arms is not an effective way of incapacitating them, rather it makes your captor much more annoyed, and you will have better luck in going for the jugular.

Which I forgot in my panic and was successfully restrained by the man in his arms soon enough. I had no idea where he led me, as I was more focused on getting away then sightseeing but what I did observe after I was restrained was the room the strange man brought me in was much more brightly lit than the rest of the lair. It also reminded me of an isolation cell in a mental institute with its white walls, which were a pain to the eyes, and was bare of anything other than a few pieces of furniture.

If you could call torture devices furniture that is. On the far corner there were different kinds of whips hung on the wall, next to some other tools I did not even understand the purpose of. There was also a metal desk bolted to the floor and had metal restrains lying on it.

"No!" The words escaped from me, before I could stop them, in a high-pitched voice that strangely remembered that of a chipmunk. The stranger just grunted and carried me over to the metal desk and proceeded to tie put me in the metal restraints, making sure to tighten them on me to a painful degree. "OKAA-SAN!"

The face of my mommy flashed in my head and a tear slid down my face and I could not help but wonder that if she was alive would I have been subjected to all this horror. If she had been strong enough to protect me would this be what my life came to in the end.

Why was I being subjected to all of this? What was my fault? The answers would never come, no matter how many times I voiced those questions and the only thing I would get in return would be the silence I had gotten since my death. The Voice had promised me power!

How would human experimentation result in that power?

The man above me looked down at my weeping face and an unusual expression contorted his face, an expression of guilt, before it vanished completely and he left me tied up to a table. But I did not have to await his return for a long time, as he returned soon enough.

"Some people have special powers that are awoken from certain triggers. Some emotional triggers, some psychological triggers and some…" He paused his sentence to look down at me, holding a syringe filled with a strange liquid in his hands then after a second he continued "Extreme physical triggers. The problem with your Kekkei Genkai, as with any dead one, is that I do not have enough information on how to wake it by any other method. You are my first Kinryu specimen, I hope we get along well, ne?"

I glared at the degenerate man, he was talking as if this was normal for him and it probably was, given his association. It takes a certain kind of mental sickness to talk so sweetly to a kid while promising them a boat load of pain in return for power. The glare was all that I could manage as the man injected me with the fluid in the blink of an eye and suddenly moved away from me.

For a second all I could do was wait and when nothing happened I breathed a sigh of relief, too soon apparently, as soon enough a tingle started from my arm and was mixed in with a warm feeling. Soon I cried out as the warm feeling transformed into a scorching heat that became too unbearable too handle. For almost a year I had felt no pain since the 'rebirth' into this era. This was a harsh way to be reintroduced to it.

While this pain was not enough to rival the pain I had felt when escaping the abyss, it was nothing to sneeze at, and while that pain had resulted in my life this pain could easily result in my death. I screamed out as my inexperienced new body began to burn, every nerve being filled with pain and the horrible convulsions lifting me chest up from the desk.

The shrill sound escaping my throat was not human, it resembled a dying coyote, and I was dimly aware of the raw pain that started from such loud screams being added to the agony that I was experiencing. Such torture for power, was it really needed?

I have no idea how long I screamed into the barren room but at some point, my young body must have had enough because I thankfully lost consciousness. It was a relief as the intense agony seemed to fade away along with my awareness.

Yet I had not become completely comatose as I woke up in another room, also filled with blinding white light. Shit, had they changed locations to start their torture in a different location?

'Where?'

I looked around the space, this time bare of everything, not even a door to enter through, and started to walk around aimlessly. After a while I gave the hopeless task of roaming around and sat cross legged on the _floor._ I realize that this was the world of Naruto with questionable laws of physics and a detailed speeches that could melt the hearts of Villains in seconds, it was just hard to get used to this as my reality. What was this weird place I had landed in?

 _Your mindscape._

I turned around and was greeted by myself. Actually, I was faced with a being who looked like an exact duplicate of my younger self from when I was 10 years old. But I don't think my mother would have ever let me step out of the house looking like that.

The apparition had filthy matted hair that stuck to her head, like a second skin, with dried up blood and her pale skin was also stained with the same red liquid. Her clothing was covered in dried fluids, possibly blood with a few other bodily fluids mixed in as well but her pale skin was a contrast to all the filth that was caked on her. She truly was a cute child.

Yes, I have issues. Sue me.

'Oh.'

The strange child just grinned at me. It was a fake smile that was too wide to be real, and it managed to give me a horrible case of nostalgia. It was the first thing that had reminded me of my real home in a very long time and it also proved what my aunt always used to say, I really was a replica of my father.

'Who are you?'

 _I'm Arishba._

The first thing I felt at her announcement was a wave of annoyance, but my reflex to rebuke her was over-shadowed by what remained of my sanity. It gave me pause and made me wonder if arguing with a figment of my imagination was a wise decision. So, I held my annoyance in check 'cause Momma needed some answers out of this brat.

'Really? Then who am I?'

 _You're the reincarnation_.

Wow. Okay. Like I needed to be given cryptic remarks by my own oxygen depraved brain at this point. Then because I had nothing better to do I crawled down towards the filthy me-not-me-but-apparently-me and gave a long sigh as I once again sat cross legged, this time directly across from it.

'Look kid. You will not believe the things I've been through. If you don't start explaining soon I may have to punt you across this mindscape of mine. Capiche?' I hoped I was intimidating enough to scare my own self.

But the creepy brat just fake smiled at me.

 _I'm no brat. You do realize that you have the appearance of a tiny toddler, right?_

I looked down at myself and back up at the apparition, then I licked my chapped lips and gave a long sigh. Okay so I was the brat in this situation, but I still was not going to resort to arguing with my own self.

'If you are the Arishba of the past, then why aren't you 16 like the time of my death?'

 _Because, sill-ly,_ she began with a childish taunt, _Arishba never matured. She was always the pathetic 10-year-old stuck in the past._

'oh.' The word was almost a whisper.

Because while I had always expected it, and it was always a nag at the back of my mind, I never wanted it confirmed. I never wanted to be faced with the reality of it, especially not by a psychotic looking illusion of mine. Who in their right mind would want to be less than ideal, even if they did spend most of their waking moment angst ridden, because as human the only thing we strive for is perfection.

Not a murderous 10-year-old version of themselves.

 _Want to play UNO?_

What do you say to that?

'Sure. Why not?' A sigh I could not hold back escaped my lips. Out popped two chairs and a desk with a stack of cards on them.

'How convenient.'

And so, we played UNO. It wasn't a horrible way to spend time, even if both the players had huge egos that didn't take losing very well. That just meant we had a lot of reason to play many different rounds with many different versions of the game.

I distinctly remember having played this game almost as much with someone not that long ago, yet at the same time a whole life time ago. The only difference was that those cards had braille on them. My finger stroked the card, almost missing the indentions which had covered the cards we had so frequently used.

 _You won't fail this time. Right?_

I looked up at me-not-me. She was looking back at me wearily or almost as wearily as an illusion in your own brain can look at you.

 _This pain will result in a Kekkai Genkai. If that is strong enough our quest will become easier. You have to manage through the pain and gain power Akira. You will not be as weak as I was, right?_

Does she expect a damn confirmation? Was I so hopeless that a figment of my own imagination doubted me? 'Weakness is not an option.'

Because I would not let that happen again. Even if I needed to burn this whole world down, I would not end up as I did before. I would never be a victim again. If I had to cut each of my limbs and reattach them to my own torso, I would do that too. I just wished it never came to that.

The illusion gave me one of her fake smiles and slammed the cards down onto the table. The furniture in the mindscape soon vanished along with the cards and I landed on my ass with a loud thud.

'Ow.'

 _I think you have missed enough._ The apparition looked around the mindscape in an assessing glance and then back at me. _You're needed outside._

'I doubt that I've missed enough.'

And just like that without any kind of warning I was left blinking at the sudden light that was flooding my pupils. _Ugh._ But there was a distinct lack of any physical pain at this point which was surprising, I did not think that my fainting would have stopped the experimentation and when I looked around I was proven right.

It had not.

"This isn't ideal. It did not wake." I heard a sigh above me and blinked once again. This time finally managing to catch a glimpse through the blinding light and some blinks later I was looking at the mug of the Legendary Snake Sannin.

 _What a great way to wake up._

It was then that I noticed that I was sitting up and supporting my neck while looking up at the lunatic flashing a lamp at my head. Just how long was I unconscious for?

"Is it because you are not a pure blood? Or was the pain not enough?"

And then he resumed his probing to my temples, at the same time flashing the damn light in my sensitive and developing eyes. Then out of nowhere, like the unpredictable raccoon that he was, he bit my neck. This obviously led to a high-pitched scream tearing out of my throat which in turn led to an embarrassed blush rising to my cheeks, which was in turn followed by a sharp pain radiating from the bitten area. I had not kept my recently bruised throat in my mind and began coughing, this was a horrible way to be woken up.

 _What is he-? Oh._

But alas, I was not meant to receive any kind of explanation. The Sannin just moved away from me and observed the bite for a few minutes then a look of pure frustration crossed his feature as he wiped the blood of his lips. "No, your blood is pure enough for the curse seal not to take root. It should be enough!" Orochimaru glared over his shoulder at someone. "The mixture was not potent enough."

"Orochimaru-sama t-the mixture lit up every single p-p…pain receptor of her. It should have been e-enough." Ah the damn stutterer.

While the ineffectiveness of the curse seal on me gave me hope for my future in this wretched place, the thought that the bastard would probably try this trick again made me quiver. I was not a fan of pain, I wanted to gain power so that I could avoid it at all possible cost yet this world made pain the very payment with which I would be able to afford the power I _craved_.

I had to go through this whole scenario again, and this was not a pleasant fact. I groaned at the thought and the soreness that was radiating through my body, it was easy to forget that I was just a toddler with the limitation's that came with this age. Even if I could mentally endure the torture, this body would not be able to go through such an act again.

"It must have been because she fell unconscious in the middle of it." The Sannin turned towards me and glared at me, the glare turned less threatening and he gave me a dejected pout. He who was the Japanese version of Lamia was pouting because his first attempt at waking a bloodline limit in a _One-year_ old child, through extreme pain no less, had failed.

I swear this man's bi-polar disorder would give me whiplash.

He was also my father. Who had me just to use as an experiment. Not that this man's -er- snake's dedication was not admirable but it left a horrible taste in my mouth. You had to a draw a line somewhere and I wanted that line to be drawn at having a child just to use them as a lab rat and possibly have them killed.

Psychotic fathers, Human experimentations and a huge torrent of pain for lunch. What else can you throw at me fate?

In retrospect I shouldn't have taunted Fate, it was kind of a bitch.

"We need to keep her awake through all of it." Orochimaru had his fingers under his chin as he nodded his head at me with a thoughtful look. "This time I myself will devise a mixture much more potent than the last one. Feed her so we can continue soon."

"no." My weak voice was not even acknowledged by the psychopath as he turned towards his assistant and started making a list for the chemicals he would need and further instructions on the changes that needed to be made.

Fuck. My. Life.

 _҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉_

* * *

Once again I'm apologizing for the inconvenience due to the sudden huge edits in the previous chapters, they were rough drafts I was stupid enough to post.

Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I got a bit delayed, it was mostly because I could be satisfied by the way this chapter kept turning out. The problem with writing a story like this is that there is always something that you can do to make it even better and it makes you unsatisfied with what you write and that leads to over-thinking and low productivity. But here it is, I finally wrote something I wasn't completely unsatisfied with. Also from now on I want to make each chapter I write of about 5k-6k, because more would mean more time and worrying over the editing and stuff.

Also finally something other than being a boring toddler, I'm excited about writing more stuff when the Character grows up but I can't rush it so please be patient. Also not many triggers, some gore but not much detail, so you guys should be fine with this chapter. I hope.

Disclaimer: Never Have I Ever And Never Will I Ever Own Naruto.

* * *

╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯

 _"Is the product to your liking, Sir?"_

 _The man, who was just almost 15 minutes ago standing over me in a lavish looking red robe, could only look at me pleadingly through his teary eyes. As if he expected me to help him, as if he thought that I would be able to rescue him._

 _Why would I do that for a bad person like him?_

 _Father had said that because of this person a lot of kids, some maybe even my friends had gone missing and died. Maybe even Ayesha or Sania or it could even be the quiet girl in pig tails who had never shown up in school after her mommy and daddy had come crying to the school. If all my friends were gone away because of him, why should I help him?_

 _Father stood in front of the man, leaning over the chair where he had been tied up, glaring at him with a look I had never seen my dad wear. It was almost like my expressionless father had vanished somewhere._

 _"No. It's a little too old, right?" There was a harsh laugh from father. "A 9 years old was too fucking old for you!" Father once again slapped the man across his face._

 _The man started crying after the slap, the napkins stuffed in his mouth beginning to get wet from the drool and his tears, possibly even his snot. Hard to believe that only minutes ago the man had been trying to hurt me. And he had been laughing while I was crying._

 _Father pulled out a knife from his pocket. "It took us some time to deal with your men. Enough time for you start cutting up my daughter." Then he put the knife under the man's throat. "Was that how you took them? While they were in pain and bleeding out?"_

 _I saw the fear that took over the man's features, his oily hair which had stuck to his bald head now in chunks across his shoulders and even though I was scared, terrified actually, and bleeding from the cuts on my skin I felt pleasure at his pain._

 _It was because the man who had been laughing at my agony was now getting it in return and I felt pure unrivaled happiness in seeing his tears._

 _"There will be justice." Father moved away from the man and turned towards and while I did feel happiness that the man was getting punished, I did not want father's attention towards me._

 _Weird that I would actually ever think that, but I did. "Arishba come here."_

 _I nodded my head at him and cautiously moved towards the tied up fatty, who at the moment was struggling in the ropes and crying out against the napkins in his mouth. He looked so pathetic._

 _"Justice will be served by the victim!"_

 _I was a victim?_

 _Then dad took my hands and pushed the knife in them, completely ignoring the screams the old man had managed to sound even through the fullness of his mouth, and pushed me towards the monster._

 _Then without any warning, father took a hold of my hands and began to viciously stab the man tied to the chair, this time the screams of the man were mirrored by mine. I could only shout in horror as the points where father made me stab the man started to gush blood out like they were a waterfall._

 _His chest. Stomach. His legs. His arms. His shoulders once or twice because we kept hitting bone. Stomach again. The man was so fat the knife slid in and out of him easily, as if I was cutting butter with a sharp knife. Except that this slice of butter was filled with blood._

 _Then father turned the knife towards the man's throat, and that was the moment that I had my first kill. I never did manage to forget the gurgling sound that the man made at that time, or the way his eyes rolled into the back of his sockets, or the way the white napkins were completely drenched in red._

 _But what I wanted to forget most of all was the way that my father had laughed all through the act, and the way I had felt joy course through me at the death of the demon._

 _I had later realized many years later, that a demon had also been born that night._

* * *

 ** _We stop looking for monster under our bed, when we realize that they are inside of us._**

 ** _~The Joker_**

* * *

 _҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉_

All the experimenting really wasn't worth shit in the end.

The reason?

No one year old toddler would stay awake through that kind of pain, no matter what you try to do. It would have been easier to try and find a needle in a haystack, but that task wouldn't really help Orochimaru in whatever damn thing he was planning. It almost saddened me, cause I possibly would have been given cool super powers if it had been woken but life had other plans.

Maybe my suffering was enjoyable to some deity with a wretched sense of humor.

Maybe it was my fault though, because any time the pain got too much to handle for me all I had to do was escape to my mindscape and start spending time with a figment of my imagination. I may be a coward, but it was established pretty early that I was not the biggest fan of pain.

I had always done anything to avoid pain, that hadn't really changed since my death.

'What kind of Kekkei Genkai do I have, that makes awakening it so important to Orochimaru?'

The apparition looked up from her cards and pouted at me _. I was never a fan of the Snake so I never really researched into him. Big mistake._

I rolled my eyes in response to that. If I had known that my future was ending up in a fictional universe, I would have made sure to research every single article I could find on it. But who the heck would have predicted this outcome in a million years.

I had better chances of finding and marrying a Greek god of a billionaire who was madly in love with me and couldn't resist my non-existent personality.

'It's been done thrice now. I've fainted for long periods of time and then there were the breaks in between.' A sigh escaped my lips 'I don't even know how much time I have spent in this lab.'

 _A few months? Seriously a plus 4? Damn it I was so close too_! The apparition grumbled angrily narrowing her eyes at me.

'Aw does losing from a toddler hurt?" I received an unimpressed stare at my teasing, it made a giggle burst from my lips.

'In the end the impatience of this bastard may lead to my death.' My worst nightmare was becoming a reality before my very eyes, and so soon too.

I was just a tool to him that could be made again if I was too damaged to go on. The recovery periods had been getting longer and longer and I could practically feel the annoyance he radiated every time he entered the lab.

Apparently, he didn't actually stay at the lair 24 hours a day every day of the week, of course still being a nin from Konoha that wan't too much of a surprise, and he would return once in a while to check up on the progress and glare at me or Hiashi. That nerd on the other hand actually lived in the lair, his room being the one opposite to the one they stashed me away in every time the experiment was proved to be a failure and I needed time to recover.

It was actually shocking that there were only two people in this place, I half expected it to be littered with mutated kids who breathed through their eyes or ears. Unfortunately, I had no such interesting company but I did see a rat that had horns growing out of its eyes and it growled rather than squeaked, so that was something.

The other animals were mostly too grotesque and deformed to even recognize, they mostly groaned until they were 'put to rest'.

The recovery period would take much longer than the actual experiment and those times were spent with Hiashi working and me sitting in a play pen in my room, they even had some Japanese books for kids and a few toys in the play pen. Well at least they had made an effort to make the place a little comfortable for me.

The guy was a clueless idiot, also with really messed up morals, and he spent most of his time talking to me as if I was some kind of therapist of his. If he got too bored he would bring his work in the room I was in and work in front of me while having a one-sided hour-long conversation about everything under the moon.

If he got too bored he would even try to teach me how to write, it was easy for me yet the guy really had no clue how normal babies developed, as if he actually expected a toddler to be well versed in the alphabet. It had taken me years in my previous life before I had been actually been able to write in that language, Kanji was a nightmare through and through, and it gave a heart attack every time I had seen our Japanese teacher in school.

This guy wasn't even as good as the teacher and was impatient, but at least the mad scientist tried helping a toddler in their development. Not the kind of image I had of a child experimenting lunatic but, eh, my imagination had always sucked.

I guess because Hiashi had never expected a toddler to actually comprehend what he was saying he had no qualms about moaning about his life to me. Oh, but little did he know that I was no normal baby, the idiot gave me a gold mine of information.

Hiashi was an orphan from Kiri taken under the wing of Orochimaru after he had run away from the country, he was a missing-nin because the country did not value his research much. If he was from Kiri the reason for his messed up morals was self-explanatory. In Orochimaru he had found a mentor and a person who actually appreciated his expertise and ideas. And he would do anything to please the Snake Sannin.

That spelt trouble for me.

He also always called me Kinryu, even though the bastard probably knew my name, and he told me stories of a clan that had died a long time ago.

A clan that existed before the thought of Konoha was ever even though of, a time when clans killed each other in the name of pride, a time when only the strongest had existed. The clan had been a danger to many others because of their unique fighting abilities and physical prowess.

But that clan had a huge liability, their diplomacy was shit. They had enemies from every corner of the shinobi world and this eventually led to their extinction. Because brute force is not enough for success, without proper leadership even the strongest nations collapse and that was just a clan. Isolation usually meant extinction, no matter what world you came from.

And his story raised my hackles, because in my future I had only ever planned to gain power so that I could live without fear. But what if that power only ever managed to give me enemies?

But that was a question for later. For now, I had to focus on my current situation, I had a bloodline limit that needed awakening preferably before the Snake's patience ran out, so I could keep my head on my shoulders.

 _Akira._

'Hmm?' Was it possible to get lost in your own thoughts while sitting in your mindscape? What kind of inception was this?

 _Don't trust the Snake. No matter what._ I had no idea what prompted her to give me such obvious advice, something useful and related to bloodline limit awakening would have been more appreciated.

'I know that.'

 _When you're desperate, logic doesn't work very well._

Oh.

'I know that too kid. Relax.'

 _Bitch I'm almost 17 years your senior._ I snorted at that comment. This apparition really does take her role pretty seriously, at this point it had even stopped annoying me.

'And this time We will live well past that age.' I hoped the smile I gave her was comforting.

She looked away from me and looked off into the distance. _You should go now._ This time she smiled lightly at me, _Good luck._

I had gotten quite used to this. Every time I slept or fell unconscious these days, I would automatically be transported to my mindscape where the apparition would greet me. Maybe she was a way for me to cope with what was happening, I hadn't had much time to contemplate that and it would have been rude to ask her if she was a fake to her face while I spent a lot of my time with her.

When I had to wake up I would be given a push out of the mindscape and into the land of living, it was not the worst place to spend my time. I mean the only other option I had was listening to Hiashi drone on and on about chemicals and science and how awesome Orochimaru was. Even a dirty 10-year-old version of me was better company than the boring yet psychopathic nerd.

I had expected the worst from Orochimaru, and he did not disappoint, but it was a weird experience to be sitting across a person who admired the man because of his deranged personality.

Oh well, you see something new every day.

Some time passed before the next time Orochimaru visited, and it always was a shock to me to see him in his Jounin uniform, but when he did the look on his face indicated that the man was so done with everything.

He did not scream and shout his frustration. He did not need to. Instead when he arrived with the furious look on his face and slammed Hiashi into the wall for no apparent reason it was me, who was playing with a spatula and seated a few feet away from Hiashi, who screamed.

The man had appeared out of nowhere and had a quite conversation with Hiashi before he had slammed the other man into the wall before I could even manage a blink. I had been listening in to their conversation and most of it had been Orochimaru berating the nerd that he was getting too attached and wasting his time rather than actually showing any results.

I had to agree, but I was actually grateful that the nerd had not been a total disaster personality wise because I had enough to deal with already and another Orochimaru would have been too much to deal with.

I was still glued to the spot where Hiashi had put me down and could only gape at the scene, it was terrifying and awesome at the same time. The Snake held up a grown man with only one hand and he showed no signs of exhaustion, one of his hands was tucked into his pocket as he stared at Hiashi with a bland expression.

"Eghh!" Hiashi squeaked like a squirrel high on helium, but he did not dare raise a finger against the Sannin, I am sure he would not have been able to do that either.

"I am losing my patience Hiashi."

No really? No one would have ever guessed.

"If this method is not working, then we will approach this the old fashioned way."

Now I did not know what this old fashioned way was, but the terrifying way the Sannin had said it had left a bad taste in my mouth. It didn't really promise sunshine and rainbows in a world which had its roots set in bloodshed.

"But the o-one it will be d-directed at will…" The poor man was still held up by his throat, and the situation really was not helping his stutter in any way.

"I know." Orochimaru spoke lightly, "It is time to test your dedication to your research Hiashi."

With that he let go of the man's neck and moved a few steps back. The ominous way he had spoken the last words was not lost on me, Hiashi was gaping at the Snake Sannin in shock as if he could not believe his ears. The man was rubbing his throat where the Snake's hand had been only a few seconds ago and I could see the place where it was beginning to bruise to a purple shade on his neck, much like Orochimaru's signature color.

Maybe that was where he got it.

"How far are you willing to go in the name of science? To be the man who brought a dead bloodline back to life?" The Sannin's voice had taken an almost teasing tone, he sounded as if his taunting and tempting the man in question at the same time.

"Tou-san?" I finally managed to say something because the situation really called for some kind of input. I hoped I could say something to divert the direction the Snake's thoughts were heading in, but that was a hopeless cause.

Orochimaru was a man who was dead set on his path, his dedication would have been inspiring if I was not in the position I was in. Both the men ignored me as if I had spoken nothing, as if my existence did not matter at that moment and truth be told it probably didn't.

"I-I…" The gaping man finally took a deep breath and finally seemed to compose himself. "I'll do my best." He did not even spare me a single glance as he looked towards Orochimaru in acceptance.

"Good." The triumph in his voice was evident, but the man nervous man only nodded along to the Snake as if in a trance.

* * *

I had no idea what was happening at this point. After the confrontation Hiashi had numbly walked over to the mat where he had seated me a few hours ago and had picked me up and started walking out the lair, while Orochimaru had just followed at a sedate pace behind us.

It was a beautiful day outside and I would have loved to soak it in, but unfortunately my father and his lackey had something in mind and no it was not a stroll around the front of the cave. They just walked out of the lair and into the dense jungle, and no the trees were not Hashirama trees, and finally had stopped on reaching the clearing.

We had not walked very far, only about fifteen or twenty minutes or so, unlike the time when my loving father had ran without a break through the whole day so he could experiment on me at the latest possible time. No, I was not bitter at all.

The walk to this place had been stifling, and the tense silence had been choking. I'm pretty sure that if I had tried my cite act at any point to try and diffuse the situation I would have only made it even more uncomfortable for all the parties involved and since that was the only way I talked in this word, it was best to just stay silent. And observe.

Orochimaru had not followed us into the clearing, instead he had stood on the edge for a minute and simply observed us, he casually leaned against a tree as Hiashi led me inside and placed me in the center of the clearing. There was no sign of the almost non-existent soft spot I had managed to place in the heart of said nerd, only a hardness that usually was present just before the man usually started his experimentation.

"What if this fails too?" Hiashi had murmured quietly to the Snake.

"Then the specimen is useless." He had said matter-of-factly as an answer, as if he had spoken a simple fact of the universe.

It had terrified me. I had trembled in front of a man who had just been told that if I was not useful then my life had no meaning and the man who had been my reluctant caretaker would also be my reluctant executioner if he was ordered to.

And he had been.

After dropping the bomb on me the Snake had simply nodded at Hiashi and left the clearing. He had left me alone with a man after giving him, and ultimately me, an ultimatum. Be useful or die. Even though I was not even two yet, I had to prove my usefulness as a tool to Orochimaru for him to let me exist.

 _I hate him._

What if my bloodline was simply meant to be accessed later in life?

He would kill me just because he was not patient enough to wait until I was older to make some kind of use out of me. This was not fair. They could not do this to me.

I felt the anger bubble in me, so scorching hot that I could feel my stomach ache uncomfortably. I could feel my heart lurch to my throat but most of all I could feel the desire I had to live. After the last life that I had lived this was the least that I deserved in my existing one, yet it was a luxury I could not afford if That Damn Snake could not have another tool in his arsenal.

Hiashi finally looked at me since the time Orochimaru had arrived in the lair and the words he spoke were not the most comforting, "I have no other choice Akira, I am sorry."

He never stuttered when he spoke to me, was it because even he knew he was in the presence of someone so inferior that he had no need to be scared. It was annoying.

Would his sorry mean that I would get to live? It accomplished nothing but this man's guilty conscious because he knew it was a huge possibility that I would not make it out this situation alive. He could take his sorry and shove it up where the sun didn't shine. It was a useless thing to have said to a kid who did not deserve to be a part of some man's ego and another man's path to power.

Then the man who had been an eccentric roommate at best and a psychopath who gave me insufferable pain at worst, smiled at me, as if the situation was not a morbid scene, before he raised his hands before him and made some kind of symbol. It was confusing because for a second I had forgotten how this world worked.

He was performing a hand sign?

But before I could think anymore, Hiashi vanished and I stood alone in the clearing.

Completely alone for the first time since I had been born into this world, it was the most surprising thing that the man could do. I had expected him to lunge at me and attack and a thousand different scenarios but not him simply abandoning me. I stood on shaky legs terrified of being alone in a strange land and whirled around, half expecting the man to be standing behind me, but all I saw behind me was air.

I could hear the blood pounding in my ears and my breath came out of me in short puffs, was he going to launch a surprise attack on me. The silence of the clearing was choking because I knew it was the silence before the storm.

Soon I heard it. Groans, moans and the high-pitched shrieks. The silence slowly being replaced and its substitute being the haunting sound of the damned.

 _Just like in the abyss._

Soon the cheerful colors of the bright day in the clearing seemed to melt away, like paint flowing off a canvas, and all that remained in place of the color was the blackness of the never-ending darkness that had been my resting place for what seemed like a Millenia. I knew that I had escaped yet what I knew and what I was seeing were contradictory and it did not take long for panic to set in. It had always been a possibility that it would try to take me back but I had hoped that when it tried I would have enough power to scare it away, oh how wrong I was.

I shook my head, at first just trying to shake of the illusion then to clear my head of the welling alarm in my chest.

"No. No…" All the confidence I had felt in at being the only one to have escaped the abyss was shot, I could never escape it.

I slapped myself, over and over, trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare but it was of no use because I was trapped without the power to escape.

Then something much worse happened. The shrieking howls turned into accusations, into resentful groans, the people of the abyss had been angry that their wails had not been heard. Some of them had been wronged in worse ways, and trapped in the abyss for longer than I, yet they had been passed over for me, and I could feel the bitterness seeping into me along with their words.

Those who had been scattered in the darkness had been unified in their hatred for me. The anger that the darkness held towards me for leaving the place I was meant to stay in, for having hope was also present. For once the darkness was sympathetic to those who resided in it, mainly because they had a united cause, to punish me.

I felt hands pushing me down and holding me captive on the floor. Those bony hands felt as if they were restraints, and they not only stopped me from escaping but also from having any chance at fighting back. This time the Void did not punish me by making me completely numb to everything. Oh no, this time it was almost human in its punishment.

 ** _"You will not escape again."_** It-no they- whispered in a chilling voice and at that moment the abyss felt what the souls trapped in it did, pure hatred.

"I just wanted to live!" I cried out at the abyss. Was the hope for a second chance a sin?

But all I got in an answer was the righteous anger of the Void. I screamed out too but it was drowned out amidst the sheer number of shrieks that were being uttered at the same time. I was nothing special, so why had I been freed and not them?

It was then that I felt the burn. Unlike before, it did not originate from a single source.

It was everywhere at once.

From the top of my head to the soles of my feet, nothing was spared the agony. It was so intense that I could not even scream out, even my throat was too strained to listen to my command. I felt a hand on my neck as it squeezed, I felt another as it penetrated my chest to attack my heart, hating the fact that it beat while they did not even possess a heart.

I had felt pain before, but had been able to flee it through the mindscape. It had helped me, just like it had in the abyss, to help me escape the sheer physical trauma as opposed to the numbing pain of the Void.

But there was no escape from this.

My whole body quaked as another wave of agony flooded my body, it was so intense that it felt as if I had been immersed in lava or thrown straight into a burning star. The abyss would reclaim me through death, I would return and the souls would be satisfied by dragging me back into this despair with them and I would suffer for the rest of eternity.

I would suffer because I had not gained enough power to be able to live.

"no…"

NO!

I would not, could not, go back to that place. The place that had been worse than hell, that place would not have me. I will not let it!

All that happened to me was not of my doing, I had never done anything to deserve this, and I would not roll over again and accept the decision made for me by a power that had no mercy towards someone who had suffered enough.

I would not accept it; my fate would be written by my own hands and nothing would change that.

Then I felt a different kind of heat surge through me. Through the agonized wails of the pathetic souls and the fury of the abyss, through the torrent of crippling pain that I was facing, I felt the familiar circulation. The warm flush that had been there since I was born, it had even been there while I had accompanied the apparition, it was the only consistent thing in my life that had been a source of relief.

The rush. The Chakra. It was different yet the same. It was warm and comfortable and it was _there_. A means of an escape.

So, being the weakling that I am, who just needed an excuse to run away from pain, I latched onto the chakra with all my might and pushed it towards the darkness. Before I had never had any kind of weapon against the abyss, it had enslaved the weak me who had no resource to fight it. But I was not the Arishba of the past, I was reincarnated.

This life was _mine_.

The rage I held towards the abyss, towards the unfairness of it all, burst out of me. I imagined it attacking the darkness and the souls which were enclosed in it, for it to destroy all the beings holding even the slightest desire for my existence to perish.

I imagined it surrounding every single soul that was surrounding me, lifting them away from me and at the same time assaulting them with enough power to obliterate any sign of the pathetic weaklings. They wanted to be free of the Void, and I would give it to them in the form of a permanent death.

My eyes were soon obscured by red, not blood no, it was energy. It was hot and angry and it wanted to destroy all those who were a threat and I welcomed it. I wanted it to attack the very place which had tried to punish me, this damn abyss would not have any power over me anymore.

 _Destroy it all._

It was too powerful and it was as if I did not have enough energy, no chakra, left in me to fight the abyss but that was not acceptable. I would not let it come back for me.

I needed more. So I pulled the unfamiliar chakra that had always been in the surrounding, not mine but just there for the picking, and like a vacuum I soaked it up and it was even more of a rush than the feeling of my own chakra coursing through. Once I had enough for it to be a threat to the Void I directed my chakra mixed in with the surroundings towards my enemy.

This time it was enough.

I knew it because once I had directed all I possibly could towards the darkness it receded completely, taking with it what was left of those who had dared to try and pull me in with them.

I giggled then because had made the darkness run away with its tail tucked between its legs and it was a funny image. Also, I felt a little light headed. Then I laughed and I laughed, because for the first time in a long time, I felt powerful. I had escaped the clutches of the Void and finally earned my position. I had also never felt so free of fear, never felt the pleasure in making my enemies quake.

I had survived.

It was then that I noticed that I was on my hands and knees kneeling on a ground, and with that I was back to the land of the living. The pieces in my brain fitting together like a puzzle as the fear and the triumph soon started receding, the events leading up to the abyss coming back to me.

I had been brought to a clearing before the attack, this place was…. This place was the fictional universe of Naruto.

Where tricks were played on the brain and people could cast illusions with hand signs.

It was a genjutsu.

Hiashi had cast a genjutsu on me… for what? To wake my Kekkei Genkai, if he could not do that then he was ordered to kill me…. By Orochimaru, my father.

I looked up to find the sick underling of an even sicker man, I would hurt him just like I had hurt the Void, and froze at the sight before me.

Now looking back, knowing what I do of the Naruto world, I should not have been so easily caught up in a genjutsu. But knowing something and experiencing it for the first time are two vastly different things, even those who had lived in this universe and were much older had a difficult time recognizing genjutsu.

*Cough*Sakura*Cough*

But I should have at least known it was an illusion, yet I had not and the result had been quite shocking. Shocking because I never had anything personally against Hiashi, even if he did give me a lot of pain in the name of science, and yet I had felt awed at the display before me.

Where the clearing had been previously there was now a massive crater, as if it had been subjected to a meteorite, and kneeling in the middle of it was yours truly. No joke, the crater being so deep that it would have been hard to guess there was actually quite a beautiful clearing just moments ago at the exact spot.

Oh, and there were levitating trees, debris and a suspicious red blob floating above the crater innocently. Just floating around in the air.

 _Woah._

I tried standing up but there seemed to be no power left in my developing limbs, and once I managed to stand up I simply shook on my legs before falling flat on my face with a loud groan. And when I fell to the ground so did a lot of the debris, some of it on me, and I could hear some loud thumps as if trees had fallen too.

 _Hiashi? Where was Hiashi?_

I tried finding him in the crater and the floating materials above me but I could not see a single sign of him. That was until I noticed the lab coat that was floating around in the big red blob that was levitating a few meters above me, I only knew one person in this world who wore a lab coat and that was Hiashi and he had been in the clearing with me. He had cast a genjutsu at me, an illusion which I had fallen to, it had given me enough pain to wake a Kekkei Genkai and I had not been able to escape the pain.

"Hia…shi?" Was all I managed through my pulsating throat.

They were trying to wake a bloodline limit in me, they were trying to obtain it in a lab, were unsuccessful, the old fashioned way. Through real trauma and not just induced one.

 _"It is time to test your dedication Hiashi."_

I had done this.

I gasped as the possibility sank into me, and finally managed to roll over onto my back and stared up at all the stuff that was slowly starting to fall, one by one.

 _My Kekkei Genkai_ , I felt faintly dazed with wonder as I put my hand up in front me and a rock flew in front of me, floating beside my outstretched hand _, is this?,_ I clenched my hands into a fist and the rock shattered into dust.

And with that thought I fainted into oblivion. Unaware that my fainting triggered some kind of gravity switch as all the levitating junk started falling around me, essentially raining wood down onto the ground.

But fathers can be useful, in this world, if you have proved your usefulness to them. And they will help you live, to make use of you.

 _҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉_

* * *

Oroshika: Thanks, and yes i do want to do this. It's why I have written it this way. ;)

MrTicklesMMM: Yes he could, But if I had written this whole scene in previous chapter it would have been well over 10k words so i divided it into two chapters. Also I wanted to show that as an alternative to the destructive way the Kekkei Genkai would have been activated through the Genjutsu. Orochimaru did not cast it simply to avoid any surprise that would come with a long dead kekkei Genkai. Also thank you for your support. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Dark thoughts, possible trigger -definitely triggers-, read at your own risk. This chapter is a little short, mainly because the next few scenes I wanted to be in another chapter so I separated them into another chapter. So next chapter will be up in a few days, faster than this at least. Also it is really frustrating when you can't be pleased with your own writing. It's okay if it's just for me but when I go to publish something I van't be satisfied with what I have written. Ugh.

Disclaimer: Never Have I Ever And Never Will I Ever Own Naruto.

* * *

╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯╰დ╮╭დ╯

 _...8..._

 _I hadn't wanted this._

 _...7..._

 _Was it because I had enjoyed his death?_

 _...6..._

 _But dad had said that he was a bad man! He had deserved it!_

 _...5..._

 _He was being punished for killing so many! He had hurt children like me... he had hurt me too._

 _...4..._

 _Then why...?_

 _...3..._

 _Dad looked up at me from his kneeling position. No tears in his eyes, but the bruises covering his face and his body were visible as he was only dreesed in an underwear. The man from only a few weeks ago who had stood as an executioner over a man was now in the same position._

 _My father who had once been so powerful and strong was degraded at this point, his helplessness was made clear to the whole crowd by the man who kept reciting the mistakes my father had made. My mother could only scream as she struggled against the people holding her back._

 _...2..._

 _But father only had a smirk on his face as he looked at the crowd with a mix of satisfaction and giddiness. He believed he was going to a place where he would be rewarded for his actions, he was happy that his actions would only give everyone else more motivation to continue their actions._

 _...1..._

 _He looked at me, but those eyes showed no emotion, and for the first time in his life he gave me a genuine smile. One where his eyes actually showed some sign of sincerity._

 _..._

 _The man standing above my father swung, mommy's voice reaching a pitch no human should be able to as I just stood there petrified, and i could only stare as father's head came off his shoulders in the next moment._

 _His eyes had been staring at me a second ago, and now insead I was staring at air as the headless body of my father sagged to the floor. All I could see was blood as it came out in spurts out of his body, his head lying a bit far away from the rest of his body._

 _"PAPA!"_

* * *

 ** _It has been said "time heals all wounds", but I disagree. The wound remains. In time the mind, protecting its sanity covers, them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone._**

 ** _~Rose Kennedy~_**

* * *

 _҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉_

I woke my powers, Orochimaru realized what an asset I was and his inner humanity rose at the exact same moment. He understood what a jackass he was being to his child and trained me in the shinobi arts. I became a kick-ass shinobi who was feared through out the land.

I was so awe-inspiring that even Madara feared me.

 _Heh._

Yeah okay. Nothing even remotely close to that happened.

You would think, that after have some kind of clue as to what my power was I would be able to make use of it and either become a little bit more important to daddy dearest or at least use it to get the hell away.

There was a huge kink in that logic.

The Snake had some kind of huge agenda which did not include training or helping me or being a parent in any shape or form

My Kekkai Genkai, which one would think he woke to make me an awesome weapon, it turns out its use to him was not in any as a weapon or in fighting, oh no. He needed my ability, not me.

He wasn't some Kumo-nin training a soldier for the battle field, he was a scientist who had a specimen that he needed to understand completely.

I could detail how ecstatic I had first felt when I woke up, god knows how long that took, after collapsing in the clearing, and feeling like I would finally be on a path where I could achieve my goal of power. I was so happy that I debated kissing Orochimaru in thanks.

It was temporary insanity, I assure you.

I could also mention how I then found myself chained to a wall by my ankle in a dimly lit room and completely isolated, a few moments were spent gathering my bearings, and when they were gathered, I had freaked out. That freak out lasted longer than I should have let it, I mean it wasn't as if Orochimaru would take me to a resort, before I had remebered I was an almost adult who needed to focus on her situation.

That led me to focusing on the huge tattoo spanning my whole chest. But in the world of Naruto tattoos which span your entire chest and resonate in your body are not ordinary. Especially if they could be responsible for the lack of the familiar warm calculation, my chakra, in me. Lack of chakra in this world meant no use of kickass Kekkai Genkeis, it also meant I was as good as a vegetable here.

 _A_ _h damn._

But what I would like to talk abou, in detail, is that the moment The Snake actually arrived in the room I was in, all he did was observe the tattoo and chuckle. Then the chuckle rising in volume as he started laughing like a stereotypical villain in action movies.

I would have rolled my eyes at the laugh, if I wasn't only a few steps away from a lunatic, but managed to curb the feeling. Not how a normal toddler would be acting in this situation, so instead of glaring at him I resumed my role. Hoping that it would get me somewhere.

"T-Tou-san." The whimper I managed to croak out was not really that fake. Also, I was saying that word a lot these days as if to remind my own self that I was this monsters flesh and blood in this world.

"It took me a long time, chasing after myths and legends, but I finally did it." the sentence ended in another chuckle.

The Snake walked towards me, his steps resonating in the barely furnished room like an ominous echo, and soon he came to a stop directly in front of me. He stood over me and looked down his nose at me, not a single feeling of sympathy in his expression just plain glee.

He was so delighted at his accomplishment, and what he had to do for it did not matter to him at all.

"I brought this power back to life." He leaned over me, his eyes glinting, "And now I will make use of you."

So awakening the Kekkei Genkei had not changed my worth in the eyes of daddy dearest.

 _҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉_

Now one would think he would have gotten on with making use of the power by training me, that was my initial hopeful thinking, but no. Apparently when Orochimaru wants to make use of something it is by experimenting on it further and study it as one would a specimen in a lab.

In the beginning all he did was take smaples from me; blood, skin, hair, nails, and left me alone with scraps of food in a dish and a chamber pot. Huimilaitaing yes, painful no.

That changed soon enough when the real experimentation began, when one finds a unique specime they dissect it. That is exactly what he did. Or at least I persumed he did because I would wake up at random times with stitches all over my body. He never once touched the seal though.

This was the most time I spent with him, and let me tell you it was more degrading than being a baby with a working conscious.

I... I was treated as an animal, much like a guinea pig would be in a lab. The way I was fed, the way I was dressed, the way my humanity was ignored, the way I was made to… devoid my bowels, a shower was a luxury I could not afford and all of it was like a reminder that apparently I only existed because something in my genes was making me useful to the Sannin.

The comfort of my chakra was gone and along with it the ability to sense the chakra of my surrounding too. How idiotic of me, to believe that this person would be of any use to me. To go against all I knew about him and have any kind of expectation.

How foolish of me to trust this man.

And now the only source of power I had in this world was gone too. I could not even feel my chakra. Did that mean I would die?

Nothing in this world survived without chakra, and I had none of it now. Or at least none that I could feel. I had never taken enough interest in chakra and its proper working in the anime, but they had a chakra pathway system much like a circulatory system, if my chakra was completely supressed it would lead to my death. That is if I didn't die in the hands of my loving father.

I did not even have the comfort of my mindscape any more and I simply faded in and out of consciousness. I was truly alone.

Orochimaru only ever talked to me to gloat about how useful I was proving myself by being a subject he could study in detail. The only thing he ever talked about was the power all this would grant him. All the secrets my existence alone was uncovering.

I didn't feel really lucky about that.

I wasn't really aware of when he would arrive and when he would leave. I had no idea when but soon the sessions he would visit me, although frequent, started blending together and my time line of the events became jumbled. The dimly lit room stayed that way and even though I tried my best to keep track I knew that my internal clock was severely messed up.

Maybe it was the lack of communication. Or the darkness that creeped up whenever Orochimaru picked up his tools, I was sure now that it was induced by the Snake and I was simply faintig at their sight.

All this would have surely led to a child who had sever damage in his development, however, I was no ordinary child. I was an almost adult trapped in this body, I had gone through worse in the Void. There was the relief that this man felt no joy in inflicting pain on me, it would have been much worse if he did.

I was also pretty sure I was growing up. When I studied my limbs they seemed to be longer than they were when I had been with Okaa-san -no- the bitch who had handed me over on a silver platter to this demon. This meant that my stay with Orochimaru was more than a few weeks, I could have been trapped here for years.

I had no idea what the Snake was even doing, the jumbled memories had become a huge problem, but I was aware of _something_ being done.

What power, huh?

Hiashi was right. A lot of power and no allies leads to destruction.

 _Hiashi._ Once a man then a red blob.

Was I being punished for killing the man? Even though the man had deserved it, I knew from personal experience that the sins of the personn did not count if they were above you. If they were more powerful than you, then punishing them for their deeds was like signing a your own death sentence.

Just like Papa.

Then came the time when Orochimaru finally talked to me, not at me but to me, I don't remember what it was but just that it was finally time I met the others.

"Others?" I had no idea if it was said out loud or not, because my question was not really answered. Not that it would have been if I had vocalised it.

But I did remember being moved. It was a day when I had been carried out of the room, I had expected to be moved from one location to the other but all the Snake Sannin did was shift rooms. I guessed that because it took us seconds to move locations. Or maybe he used chakra. I had no clue, but we arrived soon enough.

I had been hoping of finally feeling the Sun on my skin, of finally breathing fresh air, if only for a few moments before I was once again closed off in another room. But my wishful thinking only raised my hopes unnecessarily.

"Say hello to your new friends child, or what's left of them." He hadn't called me by my new name for a long time, I was always 'child', but I remembered it.

Akira. Light. My name was Light.

When I had looked around all I could see were blurry images but when my vision stabilised a little I could see the scene which was like a still from a horror flick.

Children. So young and so bloody. Some slumped over bleeding profusely and half way dead while some already dead and were stacked in a corner. All covered in filth and red. They were either lost in the abyss or on their way to it.

I was starting to wonder where they all had gone. Guess I wasn't that far from them after all. I was just like them, to him I was just a test subject. Just like the orphans of Konoha.

I had just been harder to acquire, my power just needing to be activated for his use. I had the same fate as all the others he was experimenting on. My beginning may have been different but my end was going to be the same.

"Papa…no…no," My weak hands grasped his flack jacket as I started to weep frantically. This could not be the end. "Papa…please no!" My crying rising in volume as I wiggled weakly in his hands. I was desperate enough to call this Snake Papa.

It may be weak, but I was desperate.

The heartless man's steps did not once falter, as he moved me towards the wooden slab placed in the centre of the room. But I was not going to be thrown out like trash after he had made use of me, he had no right to end my life. With that thought I gave up my pleas and tried scratching his face, punching and biting but they were useless against the man.

He was an elite ninja while I was someone whose couldn't even locate their own chakra in themselves. In other words pathetic.

"It's a shame that the curse seal does not work on you. You would have been the perfect candidate." He muttered as he dropped me on the wooden surface, my head banging harshly and a sharp pain radiating through my skull.

I hadn't even gotten my bearings before I was shackled and the man poised over me with a scalpel in one hand and surgical scissors in the other moving before I could even blink, "Oh well, now I know what to alter in the next specimen."

I was easily replaceable.

Soon I could feel something pulling me under, a heavy load that was trying to lull me into unconsciousness. The same feeling which hooked its claws into me every time I was in this position. But I couldn't go under, not now. Not when this could be the last time I ever stayed awake in this world.

So I fought against it, tried to stay awake and convey my desperation to Orochimaru. Through garbled noises and pleading eyes, a pathetic display at its finest.

It had no effect on my father and soon-to-be murderer. None of his experiments except Tenzou had survived, what if I had just been another of the casualties in the original plot. What if my existence had been doomed from the start?

But all I could manage was a whimper as he made an incision over my stomach. Was this what I had been missing when I had been getting fuzzy, the times when Orochimaru cut me open like a frog?

A whimper escaped again as the scissors were inserted and the cut widened, I didn't want to die.

 _This wasn't what you promised._

I prayed for my chakra, I prayed to the gods I had lost faith in and I prayed to the Voice in the abyss. Someone please, help. I don't want to die like this.

Not again.

The tinkering above me stopped abruptly and Orochimaru dropped his utensils, chuckling as he glanced over his shoulder at something then looked back over at me.

"I've finally been found out, huh…?" He smirked down at me and I choked in response. He lifted his hand to my cheek as he stroked it, "That's too bad."

What was he saying?

I could barely make it out due to the harsh ringing in my ear, it was making thinking a little difficult. But I didn't miss the sharp intake of breath as something was slammed.

"Orochimaru… What is the meaning of this?!" Was someone here? That male voice, I wasn't hallucinating it was I?

"Are you going to kill me?" The man standing above me finally turned his attention to the speaker. He did not sound even remotely threatened by the notion, unlike me who was helpless against an opponent, he had enough power to live in this harsh world.

Enough power to fearlessly sin.

There was a pause after he uttered those words before, "Ninja Art: Summoning jutsu!" And a loud noise that made me cringe as smoke spread out into the room.

But before I could make much of the happenings around me I began to feel the pull becoming much harsher this time, the edges of my vision becoming spotted with dark specks as I did my best to hold on. I had to make sure I lived, I could not go before that.

If that happened then I would be resting for the rest of my existence.

I groaned and struggled against the restraints around e, wiggling against them trying to make them loose, it was of no use. Then an animal of some sort screeched, and I make out a…Gorilla in the room.

 _A gorilla._

I was hallucinating, the pain was getting to my head. Again I could only stare as a battle between a large Snake and Monkey commenced. Where the heck had the Snake even come from?

It didn't seem to matter because soon the poor animal was shredded by the Gorilla, as soon as the animal was in pieces another loud noise rang out across the room, the sound a pumpkin would make if it was struck repeatedly with a knife, as I heard several yells in the room

So many people, so much noise.

"what…" I stretched my hands towards the man standing above me, the only clear figure in the room. But in the next moment the figure vanished as well, leaving me.

Leaving me alone. Despite my condition I managed a choked sob of relief at that.

"Kill him Sarutobi! Now is your only chance." An inhuman screech and then the footsteps of someone running away.

I couldn't hold out any more, my eyes rolled behind my eyes and I gave a loud cry. I could feel myself bleeding out, there had been no numbing and I could feel a huge amount of pain from it and I couldn't even locate my chakra. It was draining me. The last thing I remembered, before fading, were footsteps that approached where I was lying and then a warm hand on my face. But I was gone too far to make anything else of it.

 _҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉_

* * *

Note: It's too freaking cold. I need gloves. As someone who spent their whole life in the desert and now suddenly has to face so much cold, I'm so done.


End file.
